


Kiss Bang Love

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, I've gotta stop watching reality tv, it's just contributing to the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike and Ginny appear on a reality show where they share a blindfolded kiss before they actually meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an A&E show by the same name. Cheesy title aside, it's actually a really cute show.

Evelyn smiles at Ginny as they enter the production room for the reality show she'd pushed her friend into signing up for. Ginny turns back to her friend with a dubious frown. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Evelyn shrugs. "At the very least, you'll get a nice date out of it, Gin. And Lord knows you could use that."

"Don't act like it's been that long since I've been on a date."

"How long has it been? And don't lie."

Ginny counts back the months to the last date she'd been on, a lackluster lunch with a guy whose name she couldn't remember. "That's not the point."

Evelyn snorts. "That's definitely the point. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? You meet a nice guy and hit it off?"

"I kiss a gargoyle and have to spend the afternoon pretending to be attracted to him."

"He won't be ugly. This is for tv."

Ginny shrugs if only because Evelyn is probably right. She takes a seat on the small bench beside the brightly lit but empty set, and a producer walks over with a smile. "Okay so who's Ginny?"

"Me," Ginny replies with a nervous smile.

The woman grins, extending her thin hand. "I'm Amelia, the casting director. Nice to meet you."

Ginny shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"So here's how this works. We blindfold you and lead you to the spot. You kiss. Fifteen to twenty seconds. Nothing too racy. You step back and the timer counts down 3, 2, 1 then you take the blindfolds off. You introduce yourselves and if it goes well, you go on the date. It's nothing long or anything. Lunch and some cutesy date. Horseback riding, dancing lessons, wine-tasting. And that's it. Questions?"

"I have a question," Evelyn interjects. "Is he ugly?"

"None of them are ugly." Amelia laughs. She looks at Ginny. "Ready?"

"I guess," she replies as she stands.

She gives Evelyn one last look and her friend smiles encouragingly. "You're gonna do great!"

Amelia nudges her. "She's right you know. This is probably the easiest reality set-up I've worked on."

"What if I don't like him after I take off the blindfold?"

"Can you like him until we cut?"

"I guess."

"Good." Another woman approaches with the blindfold and Ginny dips her head to have it put on. Amelia places her hands on her shoulders. "Just walk forward. I've got you."

Ginny takes small steps forward until Amelia stops her. "Okay you're on your mark. Just stand here."

"Is he here?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah but don't talk to him yet. I've gotta get out of the shot."

Amelia leaves the small area and Ginny tentatively reaches out to see if he's close enough to touch. His chest is broad and firm and she's intrigued as she works her way up to his shoulders then down to his hands. He's big and solid, and maybe handy? He's got some serious callouses.

Opposite her, Mike stands with his hands in his pockets, his blindfold already on. He's equally unsure about this endeavor, but it seemed harmless enough when he heard. And he reasons whatever girl he'll meet is probably pretty if the producers picked her to be on the show. A little smile curls his lips at the sound of her voice because she sounds pretty.

He closes his hands around hers. They're thin, delicate, with long fingers and soft palms. Her arms are long, thin but muscular, and covered in silky skin that erupts in goosebumps at his touch. Her hair brushes his knuckles and he lets her shoulders go, runs his fingers through the ends of her bouncy curls that smell like fruit, lemons and strawberries if his nose is correct.

"Whenever you're ready," the director calls.

Ginny takes a small step forward, surprised when the stranger's hands find her waist and pull her in. He is indeed a large man, with arms that dwarf her lithe frame. Oh he has a beard, she thinks when their lips brush for the first time. It's pleasant, smelling of coconuts. Ginny brings her hands up to his face, drags her fingertips through the downy soft hair.

Mike's intrigued by her full lips, and the taste of candy on them. She's impossibly light in his arms, soft and pliant as she leans against him, standing on her toes as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

"We got it!"

They sheepishly part at the director's words. Ginny's face is warm as she steps back, his hands still lingering on her waist. "Wow."

"That was..." he doesn't finish but Ginny's sure he's smiling from his tone.

"Okay get ready to lift the blindfolds in 3...2...1! Take them off!"

His eyes are so blue, his smile charmingly soft shrouded in his beard.

She's gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Curls for days, fathomless brown eyes, movie star smile bookended by dimples that demand adoration.

Neither is sure what to say, both staring red-faced and wide-eyed at the other.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He offers a large hand, smiling when she takes it.

"I'm Ginny," she replies, nose scrunched as she grins.

X

"It's your hips," Ginny says as she watches Mike takes a too-hard swing that still doesn't go very far.

Mike looks up at her, leans on his golf club. "What?"

"Your hips are too stiff to let your swing go properly." She walks over and stands behind him, wraps her arms around his waist and places her hands over his on the club. "Twist at the waist and open your hips up."

Mike allows her to guide him through the swing though he's not sure how to open up his hips. He's not sure of anything really with her arms around him and the smell of her perfume in his nose. His putt remains the same and Ginny laughs. "Okay let me do it."

He lets go of the club and moves aside, watches her putt. He loses sight of the ball in the blinding afternoon sun but the flag in the hole rattles as she sinks it. He smiles, offers his applause, and Ginny blushes, shrugging her bare shoulders. "It's just cause there's no like no wind today."

"So you can't do it again?" he challenges.

Ginny grins. "I didn't say that."

Mike steps behind her, wraps his arms around her waist. "Show me this hip thing."

"Smooth," she teases.

"I've got a few moves," he replies with a smile.

Ginny sets up another ball then steps back, pressing their bodies together. "Hold my hands."

Mike reluctantly takes his hands off her waist, moves them to cover her hands on the putter.

Ginny twists in his arms, lines up her swing. "Feel that?"

"No," he answers.

Ginny lets go of the putter with her right hand, brings his down to rest on her flexed right hip. "Feel the tension? That's what you need."

She takes her swing, sends the ball sailing in a soft arc that hits the hole again. "It's gotta be a slow, deliberate release. Like when you open a soda bottle."

She repeats the gesture a few times, mindful of his hand clasping her hip through the thin cotton of her sundress. "Open. Close. Open. Close. It's just a gentle flex and release."

Mike nods and Ginny looks back at him. "Now you try."

He grins as he switches places with her. "I don't think my hips do that, but we'll see."

"Most guys' don't. Yoga helps though." Ginny wraps her arms around him again, guides him through the swing.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who does yoga?"

"Maybe if you grew your hair out, had a bun to match the beard."

"I'm not really a bun kinda guy either."

"So what kind of guy are you?"

"On the weekends, I'm a biker. During the week, I work construction."

"That explains your hands," Ginny replies. "So what kind of bike do you have?"

"Matte black 1975 Triumph Street Scrambler. Restored it myself."

"That puts my vintage Schwinn to shame." Ginny laughs. "I put the basket on myself though, bell too."

Mike laughs. "I haven't been on a regular bike in like a decade."

"I've never been on a motorcycle."

"So how about for our second date, you take me on a bike ride then I'll take you on one."

"Cool. I've gotta buy some sexy leather stuff to wear on your bike though."

Mike laughs. "Forget the bike. Let's just get the leather stuff."

Ginny grins, her nose scrunching. "Are you always like this?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation, smiling when she laughs. “Are you hungry?”

“I will never turn down food.”

“There’s a great old school diner around here. Wanna go?”

“Okay.”

X

Ginny sits before the confessional camera following her date with Mike. A dark-haired producer sits on the other side, looking at her over the camera. “So what was your first thought?”

“I was so scared that he would be ugly,” Ginny answers then laughs. “And then when I reached out to touch him, I was like, ‘Oh he’s big.’”

“We saw you touched the beard a few times?”

“I’ve never kissed a guy with a beard before so I was a little worried. But it’s really soft.”

“What was he like to kiss?”

At this, she blushes, briefly covering her face. “Really nice. He was a lot gentler than you would think someone that big could be.”

“And what’d you think about the date?”

“He’s so funny, and handsome.” She giggles, surprised at the at sound leaving her mouth. “I think I’ve got a little crush on him to be honest.”

The producer laughs. “So is there gonna be a second date?”

Her smile is coy. “He might have asked me out again.”

In the next room, Mike does the same thing, smiling as the producer adjusts the camera so his face is in frame. “So what was your first thought?”

“I was worried she’d be ugly, or crazy. Then she started talking and I felt better because she sounded cute.”

“What’d you think when you touched her?”

“My first thought was that she smelled really good, and then when I touched her, I hoped she was pretty because I gave her goosebumps,” he grins proudly at this, “and I thought it was a really good sign.”

“We saw she touched your beard. Do most ladies like the beard?”

Mike nods, smiling. “They love the beard. I was her first and she’s definitely a convert.”

“What was she like to kiss?”

“Nice. She tasted like candy.” Mike laughs.

“And what’d you think of the date?”

“She’s a lot of fun, and so pretty. Like I probably couldn’t get a girl like that in a million years,” he laughs, “so thanks for that.”

The producer laughs. “She told the other producer she has a crush on you. What do you think about that?”

Mike grins. “I’ve definitely got a crush on her too.”

“So are you gonna see her again?”

“I’m definitely gonna try.”

X

Ginny doesn’t expect Mike to be sitting with Evelyn when she leaves the producer’s office where she was signing her release forms. Evelyn’s grinning, asking him a million questions by the look of the gleam in her wide eyes. Mike’s smiling back, giving her answers.

“She loves tulips, especially red ones. Yellow are her second favorite,” Evelyn instructs. “And candy. She’ll eat anything sugary. And those stupid fall festival things with the hayrides and pumpkin carving. She’s obsessed with those.”

Ginny comes to a stop and Evelyn notices her, grins as she stops talking. Mike looks up and stands, smiling at her. “Hey.”

Ginny blushes. “Hey.”

“So I hear you have a crush on me.”

Ginny smiles. “Maybe.”

Mike cocks an eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah? Well since you have a crush on me, I should probably get your number so I can call you sometime. Wouldn’t want you to be all heartbroken, tweeting Adele lyrics while you think about what could’ve been.”

Ginny laughs. “So if you’re planning to call me, you must have a crush on me too.”

“Oh yeah. If we were on a playground, you’d have a hell of a scrape on your knee from where I pushed you down.”

“If you’re gonna push me down, at least buy me dinner first”

“You wanna go now?”

Ginny frowns. “I’ve actually got plans with Ev.”

“We can get cocktails whenever, Gin,” Evelyn quickly interjects. “Go with Mike. Have some fun. Take him to that cute little taco truck you’re always dragging me to.”

“Are you su—”

“Yes.” Evelyn is already standing and grabbing her purse. “Text me when you get home.”

And with that, she’s skipping out the door, leaving Mike and Ginny alone. Ginny smiles, her cheeks red. “So, tacos?”

“Tacos sound good. As long as I can get them without cilantro.”

Ginny’s eyes widen. “You hate cilantro? Me too!”

Mike laughs. “This must be fate.”

They head for the studio’s exit, Mike shyly reaching for Ginny’s hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I'm a slut for comments.


End file.
